LAST MOMENT
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Pertemuan terakhir antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun, bertemu namun kembali terpisah untuk selamanya. Tapi tunggu, Takdir akan bermain bukan? WONKYU as ALways. Sequel of 'Yesterday,At Gwanghwamun'


Qtalita

.

.

Angst but romance Wonkyu

.

.

Siwon menendang-nendang batu kecil di sekitar kakinya yang bergelantungan, matanya kosong, kelam menatap jauh. Terasa ingin menangis, mengerang kuat, namun seakan terjangkar keyakinan lain. Ia tidak ingin lemah, tidak terlihat lemah lebih tepatnya. Siwon menunduk, mengeratkan coatnya, dingin, terlalu dingin untuk sendirian.

Namja Choi itu tersenyum, desahan nafasnya terdengar bergetar, semua tahu jika ia telah menahan tangis dan sesak di dadanya terlalu lama. Ia menengadah, memandangi bintang yang bersinar kelap-kelip di kejauhan. Ia menggumam, sebuah nada manis namun terdengar menyayat hati, sepenggal lagu yang dulu ia dan Kyuhyun buat bersama.

Seperti pekan-pekan sebelumnya, Siwon akan selalu disini, di Gwanghwamun square, duduk sendiri setelah sebelumnya menitipkan beberapa kuntum mawar dan kembang gula untuk Kyuhyun. Ia akan menghabiskan berjam-jam lamanya di taman ini, di bangku yang sama, dan dengan coat yang sama. Ia hanya akan beranjak jika memang dingin benar-benar menusuk atau pagi telah tiba.

Bangku itu terletak di persimpangan, di bawah lampu temaram. Bangku yang berbau pinus tua, berbau kenangan.

Tak pernah Siwon sadari, bahkan tidak akan pernah Siwon sadari kalau sedari tadi ia tidaklah duduk sendirian, bayangan itu menemaninya, bayangan itu duduk disampingnya, duduk memeluk lututnya, wajahnya ditopang menghadap Siwon, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, hingga lagu itu selesai Siwon lantunkan.

Siwon merentangkan lengannya, begitupun Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafas, begitupun Kyuhyun. Siwon mengusap wajahnya, begitupun Kyuhyun. Bayangan tak kasat mata itu tertawa kecil, mengingat betapa jengkelnya Siwon saat ia jahil mengikuti semua tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Siwon mengusap kedua tangannya, meniupkan hawa panas di ujung jemarinya. Dahi Kyuhyun berjengit.

"kau dingin hyung?" Tanyanya

Siwon semakin mengeratkan coatnya, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di lengannya, pukul 11 malam, dan Siwon masih tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, ia melirik sekitarnya sebelum menaikkan kakinya, merebahkan tubuhnya menyamping di bangku taman yang tidak terlalu besar itu, meringkuk.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya, seakan Siwon terlelap di pahanya, tangannya terangkat, membelai rambut Siwon, gerakannya melayang, tak pernah akan tersentuh, ia hanya bayangan, tak lebih.

Siwon tersenyum dalam tidurnya, seakan menemukan mimpi terindahnya. Kyuhyn tidak menghentikan belaiannya, mengusap rambut hitam Siwon dengan lembut. Bibirnya menggumam, menyanyikan lirik demi lirik lagu yang beberapa menit lalu Siwon dendangkan.

Siwon semakin meringkuk dalam tidurnya, terlelap jauh, semakin dalam.

...

Seorang namja menyesap kopinya tergesa, ia membereskan tulisan-tulisannya sebelum mengenakan ranselnya yang terlihat begitu penuh. Ia masih berjalan tergesa di trotoar, melewati beberapa pejalan kaki hingga..

Seeett.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia berbalik mengernyit. Ia baru saja merasa sesuatu melintasi tubuhnya, membelah jiwa dan raganya menjadi dua lalu menyatu kembali, matanya memicing, mengawasi setiap pejalan kaki dan disana ia mendapatinya, sosok lain, berbeda, tengah mengikuti langkah namja lainnya, ia tampak tidak berjalan, namun melayang.

"Ah, tunggu!"

Namja itu setengah berteriak, ia berjalan terburu mengikuti Siwon, menepuk bahunya dan disana juga ia mendapati 'sosok' itu berhenti, ia berdiri disamping namja tampan dengan lesung pipi itu.

"A-ani.. aku sepertinya salah orang, Mianhe" ia membungkuk, membuat alis Siwon berkerut sebelum mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti, ia berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya, Siwon benar-benar butuh mandi, dan sejenak terlelap, tubuhnya masih sakit akibat terlelap meringkuk semalaman.

"Changkamman.." Namja lainnya berbisik pelan sesaat sebelum 'sosok' itu juga turut berbalik. Kyuhyun, Sosok itu terkejut, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja namja itu tujukan.

Kyuhyun bergetar, tatapan namja itu tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"k-kau berbicara denganku?" Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau, kau yang selalu mengikuti manusia"

Andai Kyuhyun seorang manusia, mungkin sekarang tubuhnya sudah merosot jatuh saking terkejutnya, namun ia hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aku Changmin, sepertinya kau butuh pertolongan"

...

Changmin membuka pintu apartemennya lebar, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk, meskipun itu tidak perlu toh Kyuhyun bisa menembus ruangan itu dalam sekali kejapan mata.

"Kau.. tidak perlu minum bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia duduk di sofa hitam tengah ruangan, mengusap lututnya gugup. Ini pertama kali ia berbicara dengan manusia setelah ia bukan lagi 'manusia' .

"Apa kau bisa melihatku?" pertanyaan retoris yang sudah Kyuhyun ucapkan 13 kali sejak mereka bertemu.

"Apa perlu aku menggambarkan visualmu?"

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia lelah dengan pertanyaan sama setiap ia menghadapi 'kliennya'.

Changmin menuang segelas air untuk dirinya sendiri, meminumnya sekali tenggak lalu meletakkan gelas kosongnya di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah, tak ada bayangannya di permukaan gelas tersebut, tak ada refleksi untuk makhluk sepertinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Changmin duduk di depan Kyuhyun, ia membuka sebuah note bersiap-siap menulis.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun"

Changmin menulis nama Kyuhyun di atas note yang sudah setengah bagian terisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dahi kyuhyun berkerut samar.

"Menulis data calon klien ku"

Changmin tidak menatap Kyuhyun, ia masih sibuk menulis beberapa catatan untuk Kyuhyun yang ia nobatkan sebagai klien barunya.

"Klien? Hei aku bahkan baru mengenalmu, klien apa? Maaf aku tidak membutuhkan itu" Kyuhyun menolak, ia bergegas bangkit. Changmin menutup note nya, menatap Kyuhyun dari kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

"Kau fikir aku tidak terganggu jika melihatmu mengikuti manusia eoh? Kau membuat aku dan beberapa orang diluar sana kebingungan" cerca Changmin. Ia bersandar santai, matanya mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kembali terduduk.

"Huh? Beberapa orang?"

"Ck, entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti, mungkin kau pernah menonton MIB"

"kau sejenis mereka?"

"Ya, mungkin tapi tidak dengan menangkap para hantu, aku hanya mencoba membebaskan mereka"

"Huh?"

"Membebaskan kalian, dan tidak mengikuti manusia lagi"

Bebas? Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ia tidak ingin terbebas, ia ingin bersama Siwon, selamanya, mengikuti namjanya itu bahkan jika Siwon sudah memiliki kehidupan baru.

Deg.

Kehidupan baru? Apa itu berarti Siwon akan melupakannya?

"Seperti ini, kau terjebak Kyuhyun-ssi, kau ingin seseorang selalu bersamamu, namun kau sendiri tidak akan pernah bisa muncul kembali, kau terjebak dan ingin seseorang itu menemanimu"

Kyuhun mengangkat kepalanya. Begitukah? Apa Kyuhyun sebegitu egoisnya? Tidak! Ia tidak pernah melarang Siwon untuk memiliki kehidupan baru, ia hanya menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Siwon, meskipun terhalang dunia.

"Meskipun kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi jika kau seperti ini, dia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama, raganya mungkin terbebas, tapi jiwanya.. ia terpenjara perasaannya sendiri"

Kyuhyun merutuki nasibnya kini, ia menunduk dalam, hingga Changmin berdehem keras.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu"

...

Siwon menggulung ujung lengannya yang sudah setengah basah, ia tidak menyangka jika sore hari yang semula cerah berakhir dengan hujan yang mengguyur sekitar tempat kerjanya. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang basah, memutuskan untuk menyesap secangkir kopi di sebuah kafe sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Siwon duduk di sudut kafe, memesan Frappecino ukuran medium tanpa whipped cream. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan menelusuk jauh menembus rintik hujan.

Sret.

"Hai"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, tersenyum tipis pada namja yang sepertinya terkena hujan, terbukti dari mantelnya yang baru saja ia lepaskan.

"boleh aku duduk disini?" Pintanya, Siwon mengangguk, menggeser tasnya yang memenuhi meja kecil di depannya.

"Aku Changmin, kau?" Namja yang rupanya Changmin itu mengulurkan tangannya. Siwon membalas menjabat tangan yang tergantung di hadapannya.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon" Lirihnya. Changmin mengangguk-angguk mengingat.

"Eum, sepertinya aku mengenalmu, Kau namja yang kemarin bukan?" Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, menunjuk Changmin dengan telunjuknya, Changmin terkekeh, sepertinya merubah gaya rambutnya tidak membuat Siwon melupakannya, nyatanya Siwon masih mengenalinya kini.

"Ah iya, Sepertinya dunia cukup kecil hahaha" Changmin tertawa aneh, ia megacak rambut yang sudah ia rapikan sedemikian rupa.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, tepat bersama pesanannya yang baru datang dan Changmin yang memesan secangkir Latte dengan tambahan gula serta pie apple tanpa kismis. Dahi Siwon mengernyit, pesanan itu, belum lagi cara Changmin mengucapkannya betul-betul mengingatkan Siwon dengan..

"Teringat seseorang?" Changmin mengeluarkan note kecilnya tanpa berniat untuk membuka buku bersampul kulit coklat bermotif.

Siwon terkekeh.

"maksud anda?"

Changmin terdiam, Benar kata Kyuhyun, Siwon bukanlah namja yang mudah diajak bercanda, apalagi untuk orang yang baru dikenalinya.

Siwon menerawang, menatapi tetesan air hujan yang merembes hingga jendela, menatapnya dalam tanpa berkedip hingga bayangan itu muncul, sosok itu duduk memandanginya, terefleksi jelas. Siwon berbalik, memandangi sisi lain dari jendela di samping kanannya. Tak ada siapa-siapa, Siwon kembali memandangi jendela dan bayangan itu sudah tidak ada.

"Melihat apa Siwon?" Changmin melipat lengan di depan dadanya.

"Ah tidak, mungkin aku butuh istirahat" Siwon memijit pelipisnya.

"Dia juga merindukanmu Siwon, Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyunmu"

Deg. Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Changmin dengan pandangan penuh tanya, siwon hendak bertanya lagi namun bertepatan dengan pesanan Changmin yang baru datang, mengepulkan asap manis dari sebuah pie.

Changmin tersenyum pada waitress yang membungkuk sopan sebelum berlalu.

"Kau, Siapa kau?" Siwon menggenggam jemarinya keras, hingga buku-buku jemari itu memutih. Changmin terkekeh.

"bisa kau biarkan aku mencicipi pie ini terlebih dahulu?" Changmin memotong pie berukuran sedang itu lalu melahapnya sekali suapan, matanya menyipit.

"Aigoo, ternyata lidahku tidak sesuai dengan lidah Kyuhyunmu itu"

Brak!

Siwon memukul meja dengan sekali gebrakan, nafasnya memburu, ia merasa Changmin mempermainkannya dengan menyebut nama Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Slow down Siwon, kau menarik perhatian orang" Gerutu Changmin, Siwon berdehem sebentar, mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum menatap Changmin, menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Okay, okay, akan aku jelaskan" Changmin menyesap lattenya pelan sebelum membuka note kecilnya.

"Pertemuan ini bukan tidak aku sengaja, ini berdasarkan permintaan seseorang" lanjutnya.

"..."

"Okay Kyuhyun, ini bukan permintaanmu tapi paksaanku" Changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

Dahi Siwon berkerut, Changmin seakan berbicara dengan dua orang yang berbeda, dirinya dan orang yang sedari tadi ia sebut sebagai 'Kyuhyunnya'.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan aku katakan, tapi.."

"..."

"Kyuhyun ada disampingmu"

Brak!

Siwon berdiri dengan cepat, ia melirik sisi kirinya sebelum menunjuk Changmin dengan wajah menahan emosi.

"jangan mempermainkanku!" Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa uang di meja sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas, melirik Kyuhyun yang seakan mengejeknya dengan tatapan –sudah aku bilang- Namja itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar lalu berlari kecil mengikuti Siwon. Menerobos hujan yang belum mereda namun tidak sederas tadi.

"Siwon! Yak! Siwon!" Changmin menyeberang jalan dengan cepat, berlari mengikuti Siwon yang nyaris masuk ke dalam Bis.

Grep.

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu" Pintanya, Siwon masih menatap Changmin dengan mata tersulut emosi, ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menepis tangan Changmin di lengannya.

"Baiklah tapi jika kau berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal lagi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau membuka mulutmu"

Changmin menelan ludahnya takut dengan ancaman Siwon, ia hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia sudah sangat yakin dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan jauh dari kesan 'nyata'.

...

Changmin bergoyang tidak nyaman, bagaimana tidak ia mengira Siwon akan mengajaknya kembali ke kafe dengan pie mengerikan itu, ternyata Siwon malah mengajaknya duduk di sebuah taman tepat di pusat Gwanghwamun. Dimana banyak pasangan lainnya yang menikmati suasana selepas hujan, ia menggeser sedikit posisinya, menyudut hingga nyaris terjatuh dan membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk diantara mereka.

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan" Siwon bersuara tanpa memandang Changmin. Kyuhyun hendak mengelus lengan Siwon namun tampak tembus. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kyuhyunmu, ia menemuiku, Ah bukan, aku yang menemukan kalian kemarin, dia mengikutimu lalu aku mengajaknya.. Whoaaa.." Changmin tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, Siwon sudah menarik kerah bajunya. Membuat note di dalam saku mantel miliknya terjatuh. Pandangan Siwon teralih.

"Ambil itu, bacalah jika kau tidak percaya" Changmin mengusap lehernya yang terasa tegang, ia mengeluh dengan menatap Kyuhyun.

Siwon membuka note dengan pelan, membuka beberapa lembar hingga sebuah pembatas bertulis 'Cho Kyuhyun'. Siwon melirik Changmin sekilas sebelum mulai membaca.

Berbagai macam mimik yang muncul dari wajahnya, terkejut, sedih, tersenyum bahkan menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"kau tidak berbohong bukan?"

"Ck, apa untungnya aku berbohong, kita bahkan tidak saling kenal" Keluh Changmin merebut notenya, menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"lalu.."

Changmin melirik Siwon yang menunduk dengan meremas jemarinya.

"Hm?"

"Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?"

Voila! Changmin tersenyum senang, hanya dengan sebuah kalimat itu Changmin yakin jika Siwon sudah mempercayai dirinya. Ia menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

"Dia ada disampingmu"

...

"Tunggu disini" Changmin meninggalkan Siwon di dalam kamarnya, menyuruh Siwon duduk di depan kursi yang berhadap-hadapan, beberapa simbol tertulis di kamar itu, seperti sebuah upacara sakral yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sesuai anjuran Changmin, Siwon duduk dalam keheningan, tak ada suara apapun, bahkan hembusan angin tidak terasa menyentuh padahal jendela besar terbuka lebar di sampingnya.

Dert.

Siwon membalik wajahnya, Kursi di depannya terlihat bergerak seakan seseorang menariknya, angin dingin tak berhembus menyapu tengkuknya, ini cukup horor, namun Siwon masih penasaran.

"Siwon hyung"

Mata Siwon membelalak, sosok itu mulai nampak duduk di depan Siwon, semakin nyata dengan wajah pucat.

Siwon mengulum bibirnya, tersenyum namun masih dengan bibir bergetar, ia menjulurkan jemarinya, mencoba menyentuh bayangan yang duduk di depannya.

Seet.

Bagaikan menyentuh embun dipagi hari, sosok itu pun seperti itu, lembut menyapu jemarinya, meski tak tersentuh seutuhnya. Mata Siwon mengedip menahan sesuatu yang menyeruak keluar dari pelupuk matanya, ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanan, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tersaji di depannya.

"Hyung.."

Dan tangis Siwon pecah, kini ia menahan mulutnya yang sesenggukan dengan kedua belah tangannya, demi apapun kini ia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun kembali. Tangisnya belum mereda, membanjiri pertemuan mereka.

"Bogoshippo hyung.."

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih wajah Siwon, mengelusnya lembut bagaikan tersentuh. Siwon menengadah, masih dengan sisa air mata di pipinya, ia mencoba tersenyum, meski itu sama saja merusak otot-otot wajahnya yang masih setia mengerut dalam tangis.

"Nado.. nado bogoshippo Kyui, sayangku, cintaku, belahan jiwaku" Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya, menahan wajah Kyuhyun meskipun mustahil, Siwon tertawa bahagia, tawa yang terdengar miris.

...

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih setia dengan posisi seperti ini, Siwon berbaring menyamping dengan merentangkan tangan kirinya, menjadikannya seolah menjadi bantal Kyuhyun, ia masih tersenyum memandangi wajah buram Kyuhyun, menikmati semuanya sebelum waktunya habis.

"Hyung.. kau tahu, aku hampir menyisakan semua waktuku hanya dengan mengikutimu, setiap pekan" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Oh ya? Nakal" Siwon bertingkah menyentil dahi Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesakitan. Mereka kembali terkekeh.

"Menikmati Gwanghwamun bersamamu, mawar putih, dan kembang gula, aku bahagia hyung, Gomawo"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia malah mengeluarkan airmata, menyadari jika Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya tidaklah nyata, Ah! Tidak lagi nyata. Siwon menggerakkan telunjuknya, menggerakkannya dari dahi hingga dagu Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau semakin cantik, seperti malaikat"

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar, benarkah ia sanggup menghilang setelah ini? Ia tidak akan bisa tanpa Siwon.

"Kyui, setelah ini apa benar kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, hanya menatap Siwon dalam, ia tidak akan mampu menjawab, karena ia juga menginginkan hal itu, bertemu Siwon, Siwonnya.

"Aku tersiksa tanpamu Kyu, Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, aku.. aku.. aku kosong" Suara Siwon bergetar, matanya bergerak takut.

"Ssst..ssstt.. Hyung aku ada disini, selamanya"

Biarkan, Biarkan Kyuhyun berbohong untuk sementara waktu, paling tidak hanya untuk malam ini.

"Ingin kunyanyikan sesuatu?" Hibur Kyuhyun, ia ingin memastikan Siwon bahagia bertemu dengannya, meski untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Siwon mengangguk, mencoba mengukir senyum di bibirnya yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang.

(Now playing 'At Close' By Cho Kyuhyun)

Siwon menghela nafas panjang, ini suara Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya yang pergi , Kyuhyunnya yang entah kenapa bisa muncul lagi di depannya.

Kyuhyun sesenggukan, melingkarkan lengan imajinernya di sekeliling tubuh Siwon, begitupun Siwon, berakting seolah mereka saling memiliki.

Kyuhyun meraba wajah Siwon, mengelusnya. Mengecup bibir Siwon lama, menuntaskan rasa rindu dan cintanya pada namja yang memiliki hatinya hingga kapanpun.

"Saranghae Choi Siwon.. Saranghae.."

"Nado.. Nado.."

Siwon sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia benar-benar merasakan sesak yang menyiksa tubuhnya, ia merelakan Kyuhyun pergi, tapi tidak sekarang, bisakan ia meminta untuk bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyunnya?

...

Changmin memejamkan matanya, ia duduk di samping pintu, tersentak oleh rasa pedih yang ditinggalkan pasangan berbeda alam di dalam kamarnya itu. ia bisa apa? Hanya sampai disini kemampuannya, memberi kesempatan untuk bertemu terakhir kalinya, sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi ke dunianya.

"Mianhe.."

Dan Changmin menutup kotak pandora di tangannya, menandakan waktunya telah tiba, waktunya telah habis.

...

A few Months later

...

Namja itu berjalan cepat diantara kerumunan pengguna subway, menelusup cepat hingga ia mendapat posisi nyaman. Ini sudah pukul 9, dan kelasnya dimulai pukul 8, ia benar-benar terlambat.

"Permisi ahjussi" Bisiknya lirih disamping seorang ahjussi berpenampilan maskulin, namja itu melirik sekilas sang ahjussi yang memejamkan matanya.

"Kau terlambat lagi"

"Heheheh mianhe ahjussi" Namja kekanakan itu terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ahjussi tidak membawa mobil?" Namja itu kembali mengusik tidur sang Ahjussi yang sepertinya tidak sempat tertidur semalaman.

"tidak.. dan kau akan ahjussi hukum, sudah mengganggu tidur ahjussi.." Ahjussi itu menyentil dahi namja berpakaian seragam.

"yak.."

"Dan.. hukuman selanjutnya karena tidak membangunkan Ahjussimu ini tadi pagi"

Wajah namja itu memerah, ia mencubit lengan ahjussi.

"yak..Choi Siwon" Lirihnya.

"Aissshh.. sakit Choi Kyuhyun, atau kau mau aku panggil yeobo?"

"Yak!"

Dan dimulailah pagi itu dengan pertengkaran ala rumah tangga pengantin baru di sebuah subway.

...

END

...

EPILOG.

"Tugasku sudah selesai Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah bisa bebas sekarang" Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun pergi ditengah ritualnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu.

"Terima kasih Changmin-ah.."

Dan bertepatan dengan itu asap putih melingkar menyapu kamarnya, dimana Siwon sudah tertidur lelap.

Wussshhh.

Sosok Kyuhyun menghilang tersapu tanpa sisa. Changmin menghela nafas, ia membuka pandoranya. Melirik Siwon dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Semoga takdir mempertemukan kalian kembali"

...

Kyuhyun meronta kesakitan, tubuhnya serasa terkoyak-koyak sebelum dadanya terasa dingin, seakan dialiri es. Semuanya buram lalu menjadi gelap.

...

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, terang, sangat terang. 'apa ini surga?' bathinnya, Ah! Tidak, ini cahaya lampu kamar rumah sakit. Begitu menusuk matanya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurnya, ia memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, lalu memperhatikan kedua jemarinya, pucat. Ia bingung.

"Akhirnya kau sadar nak, aku menemukanmu di pinggir jalan tadi, siapa namamu?"

Sepasang paruh baya berdiri di samping pembaringannya. Cukup buram, ia belum bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"K-kyuhyun..k-kyuhyun" Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Dimana rumahmu? Seragammu betul-betul kotor, kami perlu mengantarmu?"

Seragam? Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, ia melirik cermin yang terpasang di dinding kanannya, pantulan wajahnya terpatri disana, dengan rambut hitam legam, dan wajah lebih muda.

"im back" Lirihnya.

...

END

Iya, ini END, Cuma awalnya qai bingung pengen bikin sequel ini atau nggak, why? Kayaknya banyak yang g suka dengan cerita yang angst atau sejenisnya, Qai takut ini g bakal diterima.. heheheh

So, sequel ini qai bikin dengan akhir bahagia, meskipun Kyuhyun bereinkarnasi menjadi sosok lebih muda. Hihiihih khayalan qai g tau kemana.

Ini panjang banget lho..

LOVE

QAI_


End file.
